50 Shades of Red and Pink
by Shodow17
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please dont be too harsh :). the frogs have been sent to pekopon to take out its last line of defense, Natsumi an alien hunter. rated M for future chapters.


**50** **Shades of Red and Pink**

"It's her" Spoke a shaded figure in the corner of the bar. The slightly slouched shadow put a hand up in a weak attempt to cover its grin as it chuckled evilly and stared at the redhead wearing red and pink punk clothes as she stroked into the dimly lit bar and into the backstage room behind the black curtains.

**Chapter** **1** - **New Assignment**  
>Three<em> weeks previous<em>

"Men we have our new assignment!" Croaked a smallish green Keronian with a yellow hat and star on his belly. "Kero Kero Kero, Pekopon! Our next target!" Said the frog with glee in his voice.

"Keroro I hope you actually have a decent plan of action for this invasion. Last time Kululu had to plan out a war strategy and I had to put it into motion and enforce it while you sat at the base watching Captain Geroro and pigged out." Sighed an irate crimson frog with a belt across his chest and a vicious looking scar running the length of his face over his left eye and ending below his cheek at the jawline.

"Kukuku, I'm sure this invasion will end the same as the last, however with some minor differences." Said the curry yellow frog wearing swirly glasses that reflected early in the light of kerons sun. All three of the other frogs (poor Dororo, even the author has forgotten him) looked up to the yellow genius in curiosity. "Kero! That's right, Kululu the debriefing report from the major if you don't mind." Keroro announced expectantly. "I push!" Kululu pressed the enter hey on his keyboard with a grin.

A brightly colored screen appeared in front of the group. Information on their new mission displayed all over the screen in a neat and orderly file. "The Keronian Government wants us to invade Pekopon and make it their newest outpost." Keroro spoke up with childish excitement in his voice. "The planets natural resources will help replenish some of the other Keron outposts dwindling resources. As an addition, the planets wildernesses and landscapes would make great trading grounds. There fore they plan to use it as a survival training ground for soldiers."

Kululu spoke with a malicious tone as he mentioned the part of the plan. " As for the planets inhabitants, they will be collected, processed, and sold for various purposes depending on The creature and its skills or abilities." Kululu snickered evilly.

"So why is this an A ranked mission? Sounds easier then putting up with Keroro." The green frog in mention pouted slightly as the red frog spoke without looking up from polishing his newest firearm.

"KU Ku Ku! This my darling corporal, is an A ranked mission because unlike the planets we have invaded before with such ease, this particular planet has its very own weapon. And she is not to be underestimated." Kululu grinned wider as he flipped to a new slide with graphs, charts, and Stats covering the screen. "She's known to no one except her family and a few trusted friends. She goes by Hinata Natsumi and she's very dangerous." Kululu warned with a wicked grin. "She's an alien hunter and the moment we try to enter Pekopons' atmosphere, she will be alerted and her guard will be up. Our first task is to take her out." The yellow genius pressed another button and a picture of a girl appeared. she had long wavy red hair that was pulled into two tight pigtails, eyes the color of golden amber, and a strong jawline. She was a decent height, not to tall but not short either. Her attire consisted of a simple light pink shirt and skirt to match. The next picture showed a completely different side of the Pekoponian girl. She still had long wavy red hair , but it was let down and wild looking as it flew behind her like a wildfire burning in the wind. She wore a black and red shiny leather boots, pants and a shiny corset top that fit her well and pushed her bust up. Her clothes where tight enough to show her strongly defined muscles in her legs and arms, even through her shirt you could tell she had a toned stomach. And her golden amber eyes glowed brightly as burned with the fire of determination as the picture depicted an alien loosing to her in battle as she aimed her gun at him in mid jump.

"This was the latest invasion attempt by the Madorian alien race in the southern part of the gamma solar system. They too wanted Pekopon, but failed as she hunted the entire unit sent to scout and then wiped out the next unit sent to take her out. In order to take Pekopon, this enemy must be eliminated at once. KUKUKU!"

"S-She looks scary!" Stuttered a little black tadpole as he shivered and hid slightly behind is desk.

"KeroKero!" The green one cackled. "Nothing our dear Corporal here can't handle in long range combat. Surely she cant be as skilled in firearms as he is. Isnt that right GI-RO-RO?"

The red Keronian in question scoffed and turned his head away at the statement "Keroro, you expect everyone else to do the work for you. You never learn do you?" Giroro sighed, but then turned back to his leader. "But yes, I'm sure she'l be easy to take care of. She may have cleared out the Madorians, but she won't know what hit her when I join the party." He declared proudly as he eyed his rifle, propped up against the wall next to him.

"Good! Than go get ready, we leave off tomorrow at dusk. Meeting over!" Keroro announced skipping away with Tamama padding quickly behind him.

After the Sargent and Private Tamama were gone, Kululu shut his laptop with a click, chuckled to himself and then left the room without another word, leaving only Giroro and Dororo remaining. Silently Giroro looked up at the images of the redhead that still remained frozen on the screen. 'She looks like she's been through hell' He thought to himself.

"Giroro-Dono, are you ok?" The masked sky-blue Keronian spoke as he walked up next to his red friend. " Is something bothering you?"

Turning away from the images to address his platoon mate, he grunted. " No Dororo, I;m fine. Just a little aggravated with Keroro is all." He flashed a rare smile at the frog, but as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone and he turned to leave back to his quarters for the remainder of the afternoon. The Blue Keronian looked thoughtful and sad as the red warrior left.

END OF FLASHBACK


End file.
